Heart and Soul
by veggiegirl2
Summary: GV
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Gone

Heart and Soul

This is after the GT Saga when Goku fuses with the Dragonballs and goes to heaven.

Goku was gone. Again. And this time it was for good. Or was it? There was no use in beating around that bush, it was more than obvious that this was the last time anyone would ever see him again. Not Chichi, not Bulma, not Kurirun, and Gohan or Goten.

Not Vegeta…..

Vegeta of all people was the one that took it the worst. He didn't train, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep. Since Goku left Vegeta had opted to settle with Bulma. But it wasn't that simple, she always cried for him reminding the prince that the only thing he had to live for was gone. He would often leave their bed in disgust at himself. He didn't love her like he should have and he knew she deserved better. He didn't sleep in bed with her anymore, not out of grief, but out of self loathing, he just slept in the wild in a tree. He figured the forests still quiet ness would give him all the comfort he needed. 

And it shook him to the core when the Son brats would 'visit' him bearing food and fresh clothing. Just looking at the youngest Son, Gotens face was enough to make Vegeta pummel the young boy until he was satisfied with himself. He had long since accepted that Goku was more powerful than he. That fact didn't bother him as much as it should have and it was ok. There was no reason to train, no one to defeat.

"Vegeta-san, we bought some food and some clothes and…." "Leave" Gohan smiled. "Oh come on Vegeta were just tryna'---""I said leave, go now" Goten sighed and put the food and clothing in an old birds nest and he and his brother flew off. Vegeta glanced at the stuff and jumped down. He picked up the clothing and almost smiled when he noticed that it was a dark blue spandex outfit. Bulma knew something was wrong and was attempting to help out. Maybe she understood? It wasn't a far jump from her intelligence, she was after all the smartest woman on the planet as far as he knew and she understood human feelings the most but unfortunately she didn't understand him, not like Goku did. His family didn't offer much comfort. The only thing that kept him with them was his daughter, Bra (Bura). She was his little princess and he loved that she was witty, smart, and beautiful; the things that made him fall for her mother Bulma. 

He laughed at the irony of it. He could never have anything; everything he had was either was either wasted or taken away from him. Maybe because he was a ruthless killer? No a lot had changed over the last 27 years since Goku left his family, his friends, and his last Saiyan companion. Dare he say friend? Yes Goku was his friend whether the older Saiyan knew it or not. That was the thing about Goku, he bought out the best and worst of people, happiness, hate, love, confusion, and he made Vegeta feel self conscious. When he risked his life in the fight with Cell, Vegeta suddenly felt as if everything he had worked for had been ripped away and torn to pieces. Gohan, Trunks and Mirai (Future Trunks) were among some of the things that kept him fighting, that and a strong feeling that Goku was going to come back, and he had. 

But this time around he wasn't so sure and Goku said he wasn't coming back. His wife, Chichi had died two weeks after him from a heart attack. Vegeta could only imagine how Gohan and Goten felt. But Goku didn't love Chichi; he only stayed with her for the sake of their children. Bulma was hanging on well enough at the age of 73 and used a wheel chair to get around. I was only a matter of time until she went too, a year. In fact, she had wished that Shenron tell her this. She was so smart, careful even, and she just wanted to spend her last year with her family. It made him feel so faithless, it made him want to go home and tell her he loved her. But he couldn't because he didn't. He knew that Goku's death had hurt her too seeing as they were best friends and he wanted to comfort her. No, she needed someone worthy, someone who she could count on and that someone wasn't him. "I really should go see her" But he would feel like he was cheating her, tricking her of everything. It wasn't fair but he would be with her then as he always had to make her happy. 

There were two questions that plagued him, What if she still loved him, What if she told him this? She would expect an answer and he couldn't give her one because he didn't love her anymore. He shook his head and jumped down from the tree. "Vegeta" He spun around to face Gohan. "What do you want boy" Gohan frowned "Vegeta I'm 39 years old" "So, what is it that you want" "Are you going home?" "I don't know am I?" Gohan threw his hands in the air in frustration. Vegeta had been giving him smart-ass remark for the past year and a half. Like Goku he was very temperamental and impatient. "Damnit Vegeta, im sick of these half-assed answers just answer yes or…." He was cut off as a fist sailed into his jaw, knocking him into a nearby tree. 

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do I'm not a child" Gohan got up and rubbed his jaw. "Hn, so you want to fight me" Vegeta laughed. "I didn't come here for that but if you insist" Gohan rushed at him and attempted to punch him but Vegeta caught his fist. He swung again and he caught the other one easily. "Let me go Vegeta" Vegeta stared at him. He saw Goku. Not him but the resemblance was as clear as day. Vegeta gasped. He looked too much like Goku. He let Gohan go and took off. Gohan stood there pissed and confused. "What just happened?"

Please review 3 reviews and I'll write the next chapter. 

Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter Two

Vegeta was mildly surprised when he found himself at he and Goku's old training grounds. There were craters of all sizes, broken cliffs, large body indentation in the ground and walls of cliffs and large cracks that split the earth due to their enormous power. He sucked his teeth and took a seat on the floor. This wasn't right but he couldn't help coming here, it was his own personal place. 

It wasn't somewhere no one (Z Fighters) could find him but it did well to help him think only, the only thing he thought about was Goku. And it didn't help that this was the place they came to vent frustration, talk, or meditate. Most of the time Vegeta didn't meditate. He watched Goku. Did Goku know how he felt about him? _'Where the hell did that come from'?_ It was obvious that the older man didn't know because if he did he wouldn't have left. Would he? 

Poor Bulma, he had had feelings for Goku far before her. But even if Goku was alive he wouldn't understand, not that Vegeta would have ever told him, but if he knew that Goku would leave forever he might have considered telling him. He would have told him sooner but his fear of rejection and Chichi had held him back. What really bother him the most was that he would be alone soon. Bulma would die and his children would move on with their lives. And no matter how harsh the reality, he could never resort to suicide. Suicide was for pansies and he was no pansy. It would be hard living all those years alone. 

At the age of 74 he had half a century left to live thanks to his Saiyan genes. But he didn't know if he could hold on that long. Maybe Goku would come to visit, and if Vegeta committed suicide he would go straight to hell. He would wait the 50 years to die if it meant seeing Goku again. Vegeta head snapped to the right. There was a weak Ki approaching him at a slow speed. He knew that Ki, it was….. 

"Oh Vegeta, Vegeta why are you here?" It wasn't that surprising. Bulma knew that he came here on an almost daily basis. "I figured you'd be here again, we need to talk…." "I know Bulma" She put the hover car in a capsule and planted herself beside him. "Listen Vegeta I know that Goku dieing has been hard and I also know how you fell about him. Its okay, you don't have to hide that you don't love me anymore and I'll admit that I was hurt when I realized it but I'll manage. Besides I've only got 12 months left to the day I go and…" "Yes, I thought you would realize and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but you know, its hard to tell someone you've been with for 21 years so I kept to myself. I didn't want to be there when you were hurt because I was afraid that I had done something so bad and I didn't deserve to be with you" Bulma stared down at the ground. "How long?" "What?" "Goku, me" Vegeta got up and started to pace back and for as if he were nervous. 

"Well I stopped loving you 5 years ago, and Kakarott, I've uhh felt this way since I met him" "Really, then what was I?" Vegeta sat down again. "You, I knew that what I felt wasn't right so I went on and fell for you its not like I used you for rebound I just gave up" Bulma sniffled. She was crying and that was something he always regretted doing. "I understand, will you come home?" Vegeta stared up at her wide eyed. "Home?" Bulma laughed through her tears. "Yes Vegeta, home you live there and its you house your still my husband. Remember the vow we made was Till Death Do Us Part well….." He walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Thank You Bulma, your kind and I'll always care for you and you are still my wife".

"I'll always love you Vegeta even if you don't feel the same anymore its far to late to dwell on it but I'll always have my memories" Vegeta silently replied by hugging her tighter as sobs racked her tiny body. "I'm sorry for making you cry Bulma it will never happen again I promise" 

"Mom is he coming?" Vegeta turned to see his son Trunks standing near a rock close by. He let go of Bulma and walked towards him. Trunks looked carefully at his father as he approached him and that was the last straw. He ran into Vegeta's arms and hugged him. Vegeta nearly fell over from the force and returned the embrace. "Dad we missed you so much and there's so much I need to tell you." "You can tell me when we get home" They heard a loud boom and watched Bulma hop in the hover car. "Lets go home boys and have some lunch because I'm starving" Vegeta's stomach loudly agreed and Trunks and Bulma laughed. They went in the car and Trunks insisted that he drive. (He's 32.) "I'll drive you two catch up. Dad and I will catch up when he has time." 

They arrived home a half an hour later. Bulma went to the kitchen to make some lunch. "Dad there's some things I need to tell you, uh, lets sit" Vegeta sat down and looked up at Trunks who decided he didn't want to sit. "Well it's about Goten-" "Did he hurt you or something" "No dad I…Goten and I are in love and we've been living together for the past year and were thinking about adopting a little baby girl so we could have a real family I didn't tell mom but I thought I should tell you first I would have told you sooner but I didn't see you" Trunks, who was looking at the floor, finally looked up at Vegeta to see that he didn't look in the least surprised in fact he looked like…like he knew this was coming. "Dad?" "Are you okay, I mean with all of this because if you are then that's too bad because I love Goten and there's nothing anyone can do about it" Vegeta got up and hugged Trunks. Trunks was surprised by this gesture and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm proud of you son, proud that you would not only tell me first, but you have pride and you making something of yourself and Goten is a perfect choice there is no one that I would rather have with my son than him." 

"Thank you Dad. Thank you for understanding. In all honesty, I thought you were gonna blow up and disown me. But you didn't and it means the world to me" Bulma stood by the doorway watching her son and husband embrace, with a warm smile. This as the ways things should be. "I'll support you to on your decision no matter what Trunks" Trunks gasped and stared at his mother. "Oh mom how long have you been standing there?" Bulma walked over to them and hugged him. Wow he'd been getting hugged all day. "Since the beginning and I don't have a problem with it at all" 

Vegeta spoke up, "So where is Goten?" "He's at work and he's coming over for dinner tonight with the rest of the gang if that's alright with you" Bulma slapped his arms, "Of course its all right. It will always be alright. Besides, I cant wait to see how handsome he's gotten" Vegeta nodded and went into the kitchen. "I hope lunch is ready because I'm sure no one wants a dead father or husband" Bulma giggled. "But of course my king" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her words. "King?" "Yeah, you see, Trunks here is the Prince and you are the King and Bra is the Princess of all Saiyans." "And you are the Queen" Vegeta smiled, watching her face light up. That's where Bra got her ability to make him smile from. "Well mom, dad, I'm going to get to work so I'll see you guys later".

END OF CHAPTER TWO

I know its short but that's just the way it is. For those who reviewed Thank You it meant a lot to me and if you liked that you'll like the next upcoming ones. I'll now be able to update them faster. PLEASE REVIEW!!:) JJ


End file.
